


It's Okay To Let Go Sometimes

by Hiding_In_Wonderland



Series: Human [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley and Sam if you look incredibly close, Fluff, Gen, Human Crowley, Mute Castiel, Overprotective, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Hiding_In_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is looking after Sam but slowly Crowley takes over.</p><p>And Dean's okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay To Let Go Sometimes

At first it was strange, then it was a bit odd and then it was just a daily occurrence.

Whenever Dean checked up on Sam, Crowley was always leaning against the doorway, his arms folded while watching the older brother carefully. To begin with, Dean thought Crowley was making sure that Sam didn’t say anything and vice versa, but as the days past Dean figured it out. 

Crowley was watching _over_ Sam.

And yet Dean never asked why. He had been tempted but the second he finished tending to Sam, Crowley would disappear back into his room. However, now and again Dean caught him about to walk into Sam’s room, only for him to pretend he wasn’t going to do anything and slink into the kitchen.

By the fifth week, when Dean walked past Sam’s room, he heard a voice. He instantly stiffened and walked slowly to his brother’s room, as he drew closer he recognised the deep voice and the words sounded so familiar. Then it hit him. Crowley was _reading_ to Sam. He contemplated to walk in, but decided against it. If Crowley were to do something, he would have done it before hand. Although it didn’t stop him to sneak into the room and make sure everything was alright.

And so that became a daily occurrence as well. In the afternoon when Dean and Cas were reading the books, trying to find anything to help Sam, Crowley would pad into the kitchen and back out, two coffees in his hands and a book under his arm. Dean was itching to be in the room with Sam, but Cas would raise an eyebrow at him when he stood up and reluctantly he would sit back down. It took a week or so for him not to go after Crowley and snarl at him to stay the fuck away from Sam.

By the seventh week, Dean could hear chuckles. It unnerved him slightly - how dare _anyone_ other than himself make Sam laugh? - however he simply pushed it aside. It was good that someone else could look after Sam and not complain about it, although he didn't have much of an option, Crowley had become more presuasive and stubborn now he was half human.

When Sam was well enough to walk out of bed by himself, Crowley would always be close by. No one questioned as to why, even when Sam stumbled and Crowley would be there to help him up, no one would utter a word. It just became…normal.

Weeks later when Sam and Crowley were out walking - Dean had wanted to be the one to take Sam out, but Crowley _insisted_ he to stay at home and relax - he was leaning against the counter sipping on coffee when Cas came through. He looked at Dean before filling the kettle and turning it on. The two stood in silence and once the kettle had boiled, Dean cleared his throat.

“So… Crowley.”

Cas grabbed Deans hand. _What about him?_ He wrote with his finger.

“Don’t you find it a bit odd that he’s er… looking after Sammy?”

Cas poured the milk into his tea, took a quick sip before taking Dean’s hand once more, _Not at all._

Dean felt confused, “How not?”

Cas rolled his eyes - it was becoming a habit - and sighed. _Crowley is now half human Dean. He isn’t going to be as emotionless as he was before. Sam made him like that, being around Sam is making him more so. Sam is what_ makes _him human._

For some reason, Dean felt that Cas was talking from experience, but didn’t want to intrude. So instead the two just stood there sipping on their drinks and waiting for the other couple to come back.

And so it stuck. The daily occurrences quickly became routine. Despite the fact that when Sam was better - not 100% but close enough - Crowley was still there for him. 

And Dean was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this for a while.
> 
> Someone on tumblr (I am so sorry, I forgot who it was and I can't find the post) said that Crowley might imprint on Sam like a duck and it inspired me to write this. 
> 
> Obviously Crowley isn't all 'SAMMY! SAMMY!' *runs after him chirping* but I'd like to think that Crowley would look after Sam and stuff.
> 
> IDK 
> 
> I apologise if it seems out of character, but I had to write it (also I don't write fluff that often)
> 
> Also yes, Cas is a mute (I love writing mute!Cas for some reason)


End file.
